John and Maggie: Kloppman's Past
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: A truly innocent romantic fic about two kindred souls.


John and Maggie: Kloppman's Past  
  
You're probably wondering what I do. Well, I probably myself for those who don't know me. My name is John Kloppman *tips bowler* I run the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. I have for years ever sense I opened it on August 30, 1895. I was really lonely and sad after my wife, Ruth, died from the flu. I didn't have no one. We had lost our only child, Samuel, to the small pox when he was 15. I had always wanted more children, but Ruth just couldn't after Sam died.   
So, I sat alone for months in my store wondering what I was going to do for the rest of my life. I looked out the window and saw this boy. He was acting tough like he didn't need anyone, but I saw it in his eyes. I took him in and he told me that he was a newsboy. That sparked the idea. I could open a lodging house for newsboys and I could actually not feel lonely anymore. It would be like having Sam back. That's how I started my life over again…  
  
Another day…it was the same routine ever morning, but Kloppman didn't mind. He heavily stepped up the stairs - not quit awake himself, and walked into the bunkroom. He shook his head as he glanced around the room of sleep or at least 'fake' sleeping boys. Snaps was snapping his fingers, counting the second till Kloppman started his wake up call. Boots was half way out his cover, as usual. Snitch and Itey was crammed in the top bunk - Kloppman always wondered how the two brothers fit in that bed. He smacked his broomstick onto one of the bedpost.  
"Boots! Snoddy! Get up! Jake! C'mon, get up! Sell da papes!" He hit Jack Kelly's bedpost. "Cowboy, you dreamin' a sellin' papes again?"  
Jack only groaned, raised his head, and gave Kloppman the evil eye. Kloppman only grinned - tipping his hat sarcastically - and went onto the next bedpost.   
After all the boys were dressed for the day, they met Kloppman down stairs sweeping and telling them to stay out of trouble for the day. The newsies had all filed out as Kloppman smiled faintly and sighed. This was life, but the real fun was about to begin.   
Kloppman slowly sauntered into his office to do some paper work. He was half way through when he noticed the monthly payment on the lodging house. He calculated the money over again - short. Kloppman cursed and knew what he had to do. Underneath his bed was an iron box where he keep his life saving. He took out five more dollars and slipped it in the pile of coins and the few paper money the boys had given him for a couple months rent. It wasn't unusual for the rent money to be short, but it was always left up to the keeper of the house to make sure the house stayed open. The old man placed his bowler on top his head and slide his coat on, heading to the bank for the millionth time.   
"Mr. Kloppman, came to pay the bills" the young lady behind the counter said.  
"Yes, Miss Hathy, always on time" he answered, handing her the money.  
Along the street, Kloppman walked again. His chore for the day was done, so, he headed back to the lodging house. But before he could…  
"John? John Kloppman?!" an older lady asked.  
Kloppman turned to be greeted with the warmest smile he'd seen ever since Ruth's last days. The lady had gray hair too - the top layer sweep in a bun, the under layer hanging limply on her shoulders. Her blue eyes were blue shone in the sun. And her skin - which had been aged from time - was still smooth. Kloppman stood stiffly in awe over the lady who knew his name.  
"John, you don't remember me?"   
"Wha'?" he sputtered out. "Oh! I uh…" He took a closer look and nearly flipped ((if he could)) when he realized who it was. "Maggie?"  
The lady's smile grew. "Yes! It's been so long." She scooped him up into an unexpected hug. "I can't believe it's you."  
" Maggie O'Hare, can we walk or go get coffee from the shop a ways ahead?" Kloppman asked, hoping his old friend would say yes.   
Maggie shook her head in enthusiasm. "Of course, let's catch up." She took his arm and they walked down the street.  
Laughing could be heard from a mile away as John and Maggie talked about old times. "And remember when we were ten? You had no hint of fear, John. You ran and jumped off that bridge. I was scared you were dead when I looked down into the water."  
John put down his coffee and sighed. "I won that bet though."  
"Yes, you did. Can you remember what you did with the money you won from Billy Quarterly?"   
John nodded. "I do……  
  
Maggie waited impatiently by the tree which was where her and her best friend met all the time. She frowned, she knew she had to go home soon. Just then, footsteps came pounding down the dirt road. Maggie was going to let him have it now.  
"John, I stand here for so long waiting for you and you…" she stopped at the sight of John smiling proudly and a shiny, new blue marble in between his fingers.   
"This is for you" John announced. Maggie stared at the marble. "I got it for you, because it matched your eyes. Here." He stood there for a minute waiting for Maggie to except the gift.   
"Where'd you get this? Only Mr. Ellison's shop has ones as pretty as this one." She examined it. "Did you steal it?!"  
John stood his head. "No! I bought it with the money from the bet."  
It only took a second for that fact to register in the girl's head, but when it did, she throw her arms around John.  
"That's so sweet of you, John. Thank you!"  
John was certainly surprised of the reaction from his friend, but kind a liked it. They stood on the side of the creek for a little while as the sun sank from the sky. Maggie and John knew they should of been home by now, but they were having too much fun skipping rocks. John looked over at Maggie and gave her a lopsided grin. Maggie glanced over at him, half returning it.  
"What was that for?" she asked, searching for a smooth pebble on the shore.   
"I like you" John blurted out, nonchalantly.  
"You do?" the girl's voice was filled with mock surprise.   
John nodded and shrugged. "Yeah."  
Maggie shrugged as well. "All right."  
It didn't take long till the two children found themselves sitting very close, and John stole a kiss from the little girl next to him. Life was grand…  
  
"I still have that marble" Maggie told him.  
"You do?" John asked, a little shocked.  
Maggie sighed. "How could I get rid of the first perfect present I ever had?"   
"Thank you" was all John could say.  
"Your welcome" the lady grasped the man's hand and smiled.   
John walked Maggie back to her apartment she shared with her daughter. She kissed him on the cheek and bid goodbye to him. He promised he'd come see her again, but for some reason, John felt that he wouldn't.   
As the old man walked home, he had a little skip in his step. It was the most happiest time John had had in a very long time. He was right on time to unlock the door of the lodging house for the first wave of newsies who were coming back from selling or from Tibbys.   
The boys, in time, filtered in. Kloppman was in back of his desk writing, not paperwork but what had happen for the day. Jack Kelly strolled in.   
"So, Kloppy, how was your day?" Jack asked, leaning against the front desk.  
Kloppman looked up with a smile. "Same ole' same ole'."  
Jack nodded. "yeah, mine too." He smirked, and climbed upstairs. Kloppman shook his head and laughed.   
  



End file.
